Many processes for forming Ziegler-Natta catalyst systems are known. Known processes can include adding specialty titanium blends during catalyst production to control catalyst morphology. However, the use of certain known titanium blends can be expensive and can generate excess solvent waste during catalyst production. Therefore, it is desirable to develop processes for forming Ziegler-Natta catalysts that can eliminate the need of expensive specialty titanium blends, reduce or minimize the usage of titanium alkoxides and use less solvent, while also maintaining well-controlled catalyst morphology, having high catalyst activity, and producing good morphology polymers.